Telephone (lied)
}} :Voor de videoclip, kijk op deze pagina en voor de single release van het lied, kijk op deze pagina. Telephone is een lied geschreven door Rodney "Darkchild" Jerkins en Lady Gaga. Het staat op The Fame Monster. Gaga had Telephone geschreven voor Britney Spears, maar deze plannen gingen niet door, dus heeft Gaga het lied samen met Beyoncé gezongen. Telephone werd Gaga's zesde opeenvolgende nummer 1-hit. Tekst Gaga Hello, hello, baby; You called, I can't hear a thing. I have got no service, In the club, you say, you say? Wha-Wha-What did you say? Oh, you're breaking up on me Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy. K-kinda busy (K-kinda busy) K-kinda busy (K-kinda busy) Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy. Just a second, It's my favorite song they're gonna play And I cannot text you with A drink in my hand, eh. You shoulda made some plans with me, You knew that I was free. And now you won't stop calling me; I'm kinda busy. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Stop telephonin' Me-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh I'm busy! Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Stop telephonin' Me-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Can call all you want, But there's no one home, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! Out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! Call all you want, But there's no one home, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! Out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! Beyoncé Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone Won't make me leave no faster. Put (put) my coat on faster, Leave (leave) my girls no faster. I shoulda left my phone at home, 'Cause this is a disaster! Calling like a collector Sorry, I cannot answer! Gaga Not that I don't like you, I'm just at a party. And I am sick and tired Of my phone r-r-i-iinging. Beyoncé Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station. Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'Cause I'll be dancin'. Gaga & Beyoncé (Tonight I'm dancin') I'll be dancin' (Tonight I'm dancin') I'll be dancin' (Tonight I'm dancin') Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'! Gaga Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Stop telephonin' Me-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh I'm busy! Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Beyoncé Stop telephonin' Me-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh I'm busy! Can call all you want, But there's no one home, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! 'Cause I'm out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! Call all you want, But there's no one home, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! 'Cause I'm out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! (D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-darkchild!) My telephone! M-m-my telephone! 'Cause I'm out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! My telephone! M-m-my telephone! 'Cause I'm out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! We're sorry (We're sorry) the number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please check the number, or try your call again. Categorie:The Fame Monster